The Oysiu
Created by u/GuyFox12345 Geography The climate of the region is very warm, covered in a vast jungle, with mountains spotted around the outer areas of the region. Of the mountains, the Yiâho Mountain is one of the only exceptions, as it is in the exact centre. The Yiâho Mountain isn’t the tallest mountain in the entire region, though it has millenniums of history. The mountain is one of the few ritual sites as it was the mountain the Oysiu originally settled on. The jungle grows a large assortment of plants and trees giving home to countless animals. Biology/Ethnicity Born from a group of outcasts, children sired from a human and elf. Inheriting different traits from their parents, each family line is different in a small, almost unnoticeable way. Externally, most appear as humans, though if you look close enough at there physique you may notice how parts resemble a elf. A young Oysiu resembles a human more then anything else, that is until they ‘come of age’ at 30 where most or all of their elvish heritage has settled in. Due to the elvish side of their roots, an Oysiu may live up to 250 years of age and find an odd peace wile within forests, providing them with a great ability with plants and animals. Similarity, they also inherited a bit from the human part of their roots, giving them a sense of ambition and want to be remembered. Living in blistering heat for most of their lives, the Oysiu have evolved to be better suited to the heat, while loosing the ability to resettle in any remotely cold region. Wile in very warm areas, most Oysiu feel much stronger and faster, though no research has had gone into seeing if it is true or not. Someone should look into that. History The Oysiu are sired from a human and an elf, treated as abominations, unwanted children. So most of them were left out in the wild to fight for them selves, and those who weren’t were arguably treated worse. Being told your worthless, unwanted and a waste of space is no way to live, so most ran away. Some found the others left in the wild, joining the tribes they had formed. All tribes lived alone until they felt a pull towards an unknown mountain. Yiâho Mountain. Finding out that they weren’t the only ones who survived gave them hope, so they became one, making the Oysiu, the Survivors. They made the first city, Genîb on that very mountain. Since then the children have been treasured, and any who treated their children badly had their children taken away from them and given to a loving family. None wanted to have any children have to go through what the founders did. Over time they spread out and made what they are today. Society The Oysiu have three tiers of government, Qiöp communities, spread out with rarely more then 100 people and Juñr communities, living near or on a mountain with up to a few thousand people in them at a time. And finally the Kol, a group of representatives from all of the communities, big or small. The Juñr have a Pai’o, a governor who they elect that has power over the community laws and almost anything as long as it doesn’t contradict any of the Kol laws. With the Pai’o is the Dolos, a council that works with and advices the Pai’o and if necessary, de-seat them. The Qiöp don’t really have a full government, due to the small communities. The Qiöp have a council of people who volunteer their time and a Council Leader, which wright the laws though to pass a law they must get the majority of the people to vote yes for it. And finally is the Kol, the highest government in the land. The Kol is made up of the Pai’os and Council Leaders of the Oysui that meet every Summer Solstice and anytime an emergency session is called in the capital city Genîb on Yiâho Mountain. The Kol vote on laws that will effect the entire region so each bill is sent in advance to the members to be reviewed so they known what they are voting on. Any judicial matters fall upon the Council or Dolos the crime happened in. For the crimes that affect the entire region, they are judged by the Kol. Culture The Oysiu mainly believe in change and progression, but the only thing they are hard set on are the few old traditions that were set in place. The oldest tradition is the Festival Of New, a once a year festival that celebrates the coming of summer and show cases any upcoming technology. One of the only other tradition is the Coming Of Age ceremony where the newly dubbed adult must go off to the capital for a year to learn to fight, hunt and if possible do magic. One of the older traditions is they love of art, art may never be as beautiful as the wilderness but it is the next greatest thing. The Oysiu love nature and every aspect of it. The Oysiu look to their elvish heritage of using the entire animal that is hunted, the meet to be eaten, hide to be tanned and made into coats and teeth into daggers. The love of plants is really why they love where they live. The Oysiu eat both the plants they harvest and the meat they hunt. Occurrence Of Magic Of The Oysiu, around 1 in 1000 have an affinity for magic (0.01%) and more specifically nature magic, while most can just make the temperature warmer. When a magic user is found, during their coming of age ceremony when they go to train, instead they learn only basic fighting while learning magic in its place. Magic is used in pretty mundane ways as there is very little conflict. It is generally used to grow plants, protect nature and help around the house but if needed in war, the magic users are equipped to be a support to the army with healing magic and defensive magic with some offensive nature magic. Magic users are treated as a normal person, with a bit extra ability to help around the house. While in a time of war they are vital to the army. Major Exports/Imports (Exports) Magic plants (I have a list), woods, leather and meats. (Imports) Metals, jewelry, art and guns. Foot note: The Oysiu were born from the Čarovnika elves. Posts: The Oysiu The Oysiu’s Body Plants of the Oysiu The Oysiu Religion (After this point all posts were written my u/TechnicolorTraveler) History of the Elves of Aokoa Aftermath of the Elvish History Project End of the Elf War